Tarka Ranger
Character Introduction ' ' Wara Jang is a Tarka Ranger, acting as a scout and spy for the Tarkasian military caste. Chosen for speed, intelligence and adaptability, Rangers are frequently dropped onto worlds, either solo or in small teams, to survey or gather intelligence on alien colonies and military installations. Solforce's file on Wara Jang contains little information beyond her name. Class Introduction The Tarka Ranger's playstyle is not unlike that of a Marine and Engineer hybrid. It usually involves quite a bit of Melee combat or brute force, and the strain it puts on your equipment durability and health bar often forces you to use a mix of adaptability and crafting. Despite her weak Psionics starting bonuses that are in the Resistance school and her inability to wear Heavy Armor, the ranger comes packaged with several features to give her an edge as a Tarka. *Passively regenerates 2 HP per tick. As of patch 1.1.5, passive regeneration also ticks when resting. *Base movement is 3 ; this allows you to "kite" or charge creatures as the situation dictates *Has a Tail Swipe attack, on top of her Fists. This attack is very accurate and hits in an AoE. *Wields the powerful Morrigi weapons with greater skill than Humans, and suffers no penalty when using Tarka weaponry. This includes the Lightning Spear, which arguably makes up for her weak offensive Psionic start. Starting Equipment *1 Sar *1 Heavy Pistol *1 Impact Armor *40 High Calibre Rounds *10 Med Patches *3 Bypass Circuits *1 Utility Belt *3 Tarka Warbreads *3 Ku'sulto Lobstercakes *1 Tarkan Field Surgery *3 Antibiotics Initial Stats *55 Might *60 Finesse *50 Brains *55 Power *3 movement *0 base armor * 78 Inventory size (48 + Might / 10, rounded down, x 6) Initial Bar Stats *60 Health *160 Psi points (Brains + 2x Power) *550 Food (10x Might) Initial Skills *Lockpick: 50 *Electronics: 10 *Mechanical: 25 *Computer: 35 *Engineering: 1 *Pistol: 35 *Rifle: 50 *Aslt Weapon: 55 *Hvy Weapon: 1 *Decipher: 45 *Knife:45 *Blade: 45 *Spear: 40 *Traps: 40 *Medical: 30 *Melee: 50 *Foraging: 50 *Biotech: 35 *Empathy: 1 *Telekinesis: 1 *War Mind: 1 *Redaction: 1 *Manifestation: 1 *Mecha Empathy: 1 *Resistance: 10 Level-up Stats *+20 Health *+1 Psi point *+3 Stat points *+4 Skill points General tips *The Tailswipe attack on its own is good enough to make Melee upgrading beneficial. Forage starts out high enough, but upgrading it further could get you nice gear fairly early. *Keep a good balance of stats. '''The ranger needs them all, with the exception of Power. *Your '''Sar durability and Heavy Pistol ammo can and should last you a long time. Avoid hitting doors and furniture with your Sar's AoE range. Only shoot creatures at the Heavy Pistol's optimal range of 3. *Raise Resistance to 15 right away to get Psi Shield, then spam it every time the recharge is up. Your goal is to get to Psi Armor '''as soon as possible. After that you can rely on a mix of auto-learn and occasional skill point investment to improve Psi Armor. Invisibility can be useful, but should not be a priority. *If you have any Recipes which can help raise your Medical skill, use them as much as possible to improve the success rate and effectiveness of your starting Tarkan Med-kit. '''Aggressive Antibiotics '''are easy to make at the start, and the regular '''Antibiotics you start with can be used for Improvised Med-Kits. *Save your starting Bypass Circuits for Repair Stations. Only use them when you can get a skill check of ~50% or higher. Hard/Insane/Seriously?! tips *As with the Engineer, your journey is likely to be very rough without many recipes, at least the basic ones. *She's squishy but fast and light eater character, use that to your advantage, resting before engaging in a combat with a strong enemy is not a bad idea, since most of the time food is not issue for her. *She gains only 4 skill points per level, so focusing in in a heavy psi build generally doesn't work with her, you'll have to waste all your points on psi abilities leaving you with a low utility character, unable to find/craft proper gear, level upTK to 25 to use manipulation, redaction will be useful on her with the heal, Psi armor also will be useful. *She gains 3 points of stat per level which is pretty good, after you get might/finesse 80~ is a good idea do level power next to 80~, she can't handle too many damage and receiving a paralyze during a hard fight may be a early grave to you. *Weapons that give slow status are great on her, with a base movement of 3 she can kite almost anything that are slowed; even with the racial penalty being huge, if you invest some few points you can use the Harpoon Rifle for example, is a great weapon on her, slowing enemies and allowing you to kite them. Category:Sub Category:Basics Category:Classes